Obliviate
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Fragmento: "Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en el interior de las personas. Quienes son felices, quienes están tristes, quienes están enojados, quienes tienen miedo. Nadie podía saber qué pasaba por la mente del muchacho de mirada perdida que repartía panfletos cerca de la estación del subterráneo en plena Nueva York. " Credence Barebone / One Shot


Obliviate

Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en el interior de las personas. Quienes son felices, quienes están tristes, quienes están enojados, quienes tienen miedo. Son cosas que no se pueden saber. Uno siempre debe contentarse con suponer cómo se siente la otra persona. Sin embargo, realmente saberlo es el verdadero misterio. Un misterio mucho más difícil de resolver si dicha persona es siempre ignorada. Nadie podía saber qué pasaba por la mente del muchacho de mirada perdida que repartía panfletos cerca de la estación del subterráneo en plena Nueva York. Las personas estaban demasiado apuradas para detenerse a mirarlo, pasaban con rapidez a su lado, olvidaban en poco tiempo que él había estado allí.

El muchacho tenía ojos y cabellos negros como el azabache, su piel era muy pálida y era bastante alto. Su espalda estaba encorvada hacia adelante, como si siempre debiera inclinar la cabeza y tenía ojeras. Vestía un traje del mismo color de su cabello y usaba un sombrero común. Nada en su aspecto demostraba que hubiera algo memorable en el muchacho. Su nombre era Credence Barebone.

Él no estaba seguro de si ese era realmente su verdadero nombre. La mujer que lo había adoptado cuando tenía seis años le dijo que se llamaba así y ella no era la clase de persona a la que uno querría contradecir. No cuando ella era la responsable de las numerosas cicatrices y golpes que el muchacho escondía bajo su ropa. Mary Lou Barebone era una mujer soltera, fanática de sus creencias contra la brujería, muy amable con los extraños, muy pasional en sus discursos y muy violenta con sus hijos adoptivos. El mucho le temía más que a nada en el mundo pero no sabía vivir sin ella tampoco. A pesar de lo incoherente que sonaba, él le debía todo a esa mujer que lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio, sin ello quizás hubiera muerto de hambre hace mucho. O quizás no, quizás nunca sabría lo que era vivir sin ella. No era amor lo que sentía por su madre, era una relación de dependencia y miedo.

Nadie realmente se lo había dicho, pero Credence sabía que había algo malo con él. Desde niño, él sabía que no era ordinario. Ahora, con casi veinte años, no lo recordaba, pero él podía hacer magia. Como la mayoría de los magos, su magia se manifestaba sola cuando era niño. Hacer que las cortinas de la casa cambiaran de color, que sus zapatos viejos se volvieran nuevos, que la comida que se había quemado estuviera con el perfecto sabor. Pero él no se acordaba de nada de eso. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que eso nunca había pasado. Mary Lou le había dicho que él era un impuro por hacer esas cosas, que sería quemado en una hoguera como se hacía con las brujas. Y él no quería eso. No quería sentir el dolor de ser golpeado por hacer magia. Así que inconscientemente, el muchacho se había forzado a mantener esa magia dentro de él. Esa magia era mala y él lo sabía. Pero ahora no lo recordaba. Ahora sólo sabía que dentro de él, habitaba algo oscuro.

No podría decir desde cuando pues sus recuerdos estaban mezclados pero la cosa oscura estaba viva. Pensaba, le instaba a hacer maldades, se movía y quería controlarlo. Magia negra, pensaba el chico. Y eso enloquecería a su madrastra, debía mantenerlo dentro. Temía lo que ocurriría si esa cosa oscura se salía. Le quitaba mucha energía pero siempre lo lograba. De todos modos, las cosas nunca eran peores que recibir una golpiza. Dolía, lloraba en silencio, tenía pesadillas pero para cuando tenía quince años, Credence estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era la única vida que conocía.

El muchacho sintió algo que le tironeaba el brazo. Miró hacia abajo y vio los ojos azules de su pequeña hermana Modesty. Él sabía que lo había venido a buscar para almorzar, ella no necesitaba decirlo. Credence tenía dieciséis años cuando la conoció. Una pequeña llena de vida, inocente, tranquila, habladora. Él no entendía por qué una niña tan pequeña también debía sufrir lo que él había sufrido en ese hogar. Ella se apegó a él de inmediato tras su llegada, tratándolo como si fuera realmente su hermano mayor. Tras la llegada de ella, todo había cambiado para Credence. Ahora podía sentir amor. Sí, del amor que se tienen los hermanos que se quieren. Quería protegerla, que creciera bien, ayudarla con sus tareas. Sentir amor por ella lo hacía más vulnerable a la cosa oscura que habitaba en su interior. Cuando Mary Lou golpeaba a la pequeña Modesty, la ira fluía en cada fibra de su ser y la cosa oscura le decía que tenía que asesinar a su madrastra. Eso no ocurría con su otra hermana Chastity.

La correcta y sumisa Chastity no se llevaba bien con ninguno de sus hermanos y era la hija favorita, lo que le concedía menos golpizas. Si Credence oía que la golpeaban, la verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A veces incluso deseaba que Mary Lou lo hiciera, pues Chastity podía ser muy cruel con él. Pero no podía tolerar que le hicieran algo a Modesty. No a la niña que le tomaba la mano cuando estaba triste, la niña que venía de noche a su cuarto a hacerle compañía, la niña que le ponía ungüento a sus heridas. Esa niña era todo para él. Muchas veces prefería tomar un castigo en su lugar con tal de no verla herida.

El muchacho había fantaseado millones de veces con el cuerpo muerto de su madrastra. La quería muerta, no se le ocurría otra manera de liberarse de ella. Siempre sentía que si se escapaba, ella lo encontraría y volvería a hacerle daño. Además él no sabía hacer nada, no tenía oficio. No podía irse y dejar a Modesty, y si la traía consigo, necesitaría poder alimentarla. Algunas noches, miraba a su madrastra dormir. Mary Lou siempre dormía tranquila como si no le molestara golpear a sus hijos ni un poco. Lo fácil que sería asesinarla en ese momento.

" _Hazlo"_ le decía una voz en su cabeza. _"Hazlo y serás libre"_ repetía la voz. Era la cosa oscura, a veces le hablaba, le daba visiones, le metía ideas horribles en la cabeza. Cuando era pequeño, su mayor temor era hacer magia y recibir una golpiza a cambio. Pero hoy en día, ya no le temía a eso. Hoy temía que la cosa oscura le hiciera daño a Modesty. Si la dejaba escapar, si dejaba que tomara el control y ella estaba cerca, temía matarla.

Una noche las cosas se pusieron tensas tras las pesadas puertas de la residencia Barebone. Mary Lou había enloquecido y quería desquitarse con Modesty. Credence le rogó que no le hiciera daño pero su madre no lo escuchó. Desde su habitación, podía escuchar a la niña llorando a cada chasquido del cinturón contra su cuerpo. La cosa oscura se movió de una manera alarmante en su interior. Él sabía que ya no podía controlarla. Es más, no quería. A la madrugada, cuando la casa estaba silenciosa, Credence entró en el cuarto de Modesty. La niña dormía destapada y boca abajo. Tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y la espalda descubierta, dejando ver los moretones y cortes que le había causado su madrastra. Otra vez sintió un pulso de ira y la cosa oscura volvió a moverse.

Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y se escondió en un callejón oscuro a unas cuantas manzanas de su casa. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras la cosa oscura se apoderaba de cada parte de su ser. Apenas consciente, sintió que su cuerpo se desintegraba y entonces todo el dolor había desaparecido. Era como ser una masa completa de odio. Entonces, todo se vio borroso para él. Se sentía como levitar, aún seguía en el callejón. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, un mendigo apareció, quizás venía a dormir o a revisar los tachos de basura que había allí. Si tan sólo ese hombre no hubiera aparecido allí.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El mendigo yacía muerto en el suelo, con marcas en todo el rostro. Parecía una pasa de uva. Credence sintió asco porque supo que había sido él. Derramó el contenido de su estómago en un tacho de basura. Lo sabía. Algo estaba mal con él, había perdido control y ahora una persona estaba muerta. Por la claridad del cielo, supo que ya casi amanecía, así que corrió a su casa, asustado. Entró sin hacer ruido pero Mary Lou lo esperaba sentado en la escalera.

― ¿En dónde estabas, Credence? ― le preguntó con la mirada distante. Él no tenía explicación para haber llegado a primera hora de la mañana. No podía decirle lo que había hecho. Así que mintió.

― Quise escapar, pero me arrepentí.

― Te arrepentirás más cuando tengas tu castigo. Dámelo ― la mujer le tendió la mano. Ese gesto significaba que sentiría dolor pronto. Sin embargo, la cosa oscura estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Haber matado a una persona la había calmado.

Mary Lou lo llevó a la habitación de arriba cuando le entregó su cinturón. El muchacho se encorvó hacia adelante y dejó que sucediera. Un golpe tras otro, el cuero sobre la piel, sobre las manos, ardía. Pero él pensaba que quizás merecía este castigo. Quizás merecía algo peor.

La puerta que conducía a esa habitación se abrió de repente. Una mujer entró a espaldas de su madrastra. Credence observó a la mujer con temor. Era alta, delgada, llevaba el cabello corto y negro bajo un gorro de color gris, igual que su atuendo. Ella lucía disgustada por lo que estaba viendo. ¿Quién era y qué hacía allí? Nadie nunca entraba en esa casa a no ser que la señora Barebone los dejara entrar. Y entonces él vio que ella sacaba un palo largo. Era una varita. La agitó y el cinturón que estaba en la mano de Mary Lou voló lejos de ella. Eso era magia y él lo sabía.

― ¡Bruja! ― gritó su madrastra asustada, señalándola con el dedo. Pero la mujer intrusa no se inmutó ante tal insulto. Lo miraba a él con genuina compasión ―. Aléjate de mi casa, mujer malévola.

― _Desmaio_ ― dijo ella, agitando su varita una vez más. Una luz blanca salió de esta y golpeó a su madre, dejándola inconsciente. Credence temió que le hicieran lo mismo. Sin embargo, la mujer no lo atacó sino que se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó las manos.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó, su voz era cálida. Él no contestó, jamás creyó que se aparecería alguien a evitar que Mary Lou le siguiera haciendo daño ―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Credence. Señora, ¿Usted es…?

― ¿Una bruja? Sí, ven conmigo. Te sacaré de aquí ― ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Lo llevó hacia afuera de la casa.

― Mi hermana Modesty ― murmuró él.

― No te preocupes, también la sacaré a ella.

― ¿Cómo se llama, señora?

― Me llamo Porpentina, pero puedes decirme Tina ― la mujer le sonrió. Credence se sintió perdido. ¿Acaso sería el final de todo? ¿Realmente se lo llevaría de ahí? Cuando salieron afuera, un grupo de personas esperaban a Tina, pero no se veían muy contentos. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás se acercó a ella, amenazante.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Tina? ― le espetó.

― Esa mujer estaba loca, golpeaba a sus hijos. No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, señor Graves ― se defendió ella, apretando su agarre a Credence.

― ¿Quién es él? ― preguntó el señor Graves, mirándolo con curiosidad.

― Es Credence, el hijo mayor de la nomaj.

― Ustedes ― el hombre ordenó al grupo de personas detrás ―. Limpien todo y llévense a la señorita Goldstein de vuelta al cuartel para ser removida de su cargo.

― ¡No! ― gritó ella, mientras dos hombres la apartaban de Credence y se la llevaban. En menos de uno segundos, estos ya no estaban ahí. Habían desaparecido. Se quedó solo con el señor Graves mientras otras personas entraban a su casa con varitas en alto.

― ¿Qué me pasará a mí? ― preguntó con miedo mientras veía que el hombre sacaba su varita.

― No te preocupes, muchacho. Esto no dolerá ― le apuntó la varita a la casa y murmuró ― _Obliviate._

Al despertar, Credence ya no recordaba nada. Ni al mendigo muerto, ni a la cosa oscura saliéndose de control, ni a Tina, ni al señor Graves. Pero algo era seguro. La cosa oscura estaba moviéndose otra vez.


End file.
